


Saturday's are made for Relaxing

by kitkat0723



Series: Changing Pace [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Married Buddie being domestic, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Shared Saturday mornings off meant some fun for the Diaz men in Pennsylvania.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Changing Pace [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Saturday's are made for Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneawkwardcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneawkwardcookie/gifts), [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts), [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



> Omg. Work, work, work, work. That's all I've been doing lately. It's been a madhouse around here, but I decided today I would play in Buddieland. Wrote this in about an hour or so. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> For Zee, Cookie, and Reb because they still love me even when I'm not really loveable.

After the rush of the holidays, things slowly returned to normal. While their routine would never run as smoothly as a ballet, they had their own rhythm down. Sometimes it would be out of sync if Buck worked late or Eddie had a bad day at the academy, but all in all, life in Pennsylvania was fantastic and it seemed just like what the Diaz men, all three of them, needed. They laughed more, breathed easier. Eddie loved not having to always look over his shoulder for the next disaster. Christopher was at the top of his class and excelled at almost all the new things he’d tried. Christopher had even started talking to a few girls, and boys. Eddie tried not to let his brain go to bad places when he thought about his son dating, but it was natural and he knew sometimes the world could be unkind to those who were different, but so far life was good.   
Footsteps sounded from behind him as he enjoyed his morning coffee looking out at the backyard. The snow was all but non-existent, but it was still cold. Spring wouldn’t be far off, he hoped. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at Buck as his husband grabbed the creamer out of the fridge then stepped to the counter to make his own cup of coffee. They smiled at each other, but no words were exchanged. There were errands to run and things to discuss, but for now, they were just content to stand side by side and drink their coffee.   
Eddie slipped his arm around Buck’s waist, loving how the morning rose up against the small pockets of green beyond the window. Buck, coffee in hand, laid his head on Eddie’s shoulder, releasing a sigh. “Did Christopher call?” His voice was soft as he asked.   
Eddie leaned his head against Buck’s for a moment before straightening up. “Mmmhmm. Asked to spend the weekend at Michael’s. Damien is supposed to join them.”   
“What’d you tell him?”   
“I told him it was fine. Besides, if we get the grocery shopping done early, we can take a nap.” Both men laughed.   
“How did we get so old?” Buck righted himself and finished off his coffee.   
Eddie turned his head and glared at Buck. “Who you callin old?”   
Buck sat his cup on the counter, the thrill of excitement in his eyes. “You, old man. Standing there talking about errands and naps.”   
Eddie placed his cup beside Buck’s, turned. “I’ll show you old, Diaz.” He stood on the balls of his feet, ready to leap but his husband was already out of the room.   
Eddie chased after Buck, the sound of their mixed laughter filling the house. Buck faked going right and then zoomed past Eddie and up the stairs. Eddie cursed under his breath, taking the stairs two at a time. As he got to the landing, a door slammed. Eddie shook his head and chuckled to himself.   
“Come on Babe, are you in high school? Is this hide and seek?”   
No answer was returned as he walked down the short hallway.   
Eddie checked in Christopher’s room, the bathroom, and the guest room. His husband wasn’t there. He slowly made his way to the master bedroom. When he opened the door, he expected to see Buck, but his husband wasn’t there. He walked to the closet and pulled open the door, but Buck wasn’t there either. He’d just turned around when he felt arms come around him.   
Buck laughed wildly as they crashed onto the bed. “How in the..”   
“Young, more flexible… And you didn’t bother to check behind your uniforms.” Buck laughed as he leaned down to kiss Eddie.   
Eddie sighed and shook his head, but wrapped his arms around Buck. “More flexible, huh?” Eddie grinned and within three seconds their positions were reversed.   
Buck rolled his eyes. “Show off. I thought you gave up fighting, Eds?”   
Eddie kissed his husband again, then leaned up on his elbows. “You can take the man out of the fight..”   
Buck scoffed. “Why did I marry a dork.”   
“Hey!”   
Buck grinned and used his long legs to his advantage. The pair wrestled on their bed, thankfully neither bothered to make it yet. Before things got a little more heated...It was nice to have the house to themselves sometimes.   
***   
After the morning fun and a shower, they got dressed and made their way out of the house to do some errands. They waved to neighbors as they drove past them on their own Saturday morning errands. Eddie let Buck take control of the stereo and while 80s music wasn’t his go-to, he’d deal with it. They held hands all the way inside from the parking lot at the grocery store. Buck talked about something at work while they picked out fresh vegetables, and Eddie caught him up with the students at the academy as he picked out steaks for next Wednesday’s dinner. It wasn’t like back in LA where the other knew what was going on at work. They worked different jobs now, even though they lived together.   
Buck pushed the cart down the pasta aisle. “You know, I was thinking next month makes it a year, we’ll have been here.”   
Eddie knew, but it still was a shock to him they’d made it this far. “I can’t believe it’s been that long.”   
“Me either. So much for a few months huh?” They both laughed. “Anyway, I was thinking that we should throw a party.”   
Eddie turned towards him. “A party?”   
Buck shrugged as he stepped to the shelf to grab the pasta they used at home. “Why not. It’s something to celebrate, Eddie.”   
“It’s still supposed to be cold, though.”   
Buck looked at him and then started moving the cart down the aisle again. “We have a refinished basement, and it wouldn’t be huge. It could be fun.”   
Eddie let out a breath. “If you say so. I guess that would be good. Since it has been a year, we need to pick the paint color for the house.” Those paint swatches on the side of the house made Eddie’s eye twitch sometimes. They needed to get it together. It was the last thing to do.   
“I thought we did?” Buck put some cans of cream of something in the cart and moved on.   
“We have like four color swatches on the side of the house, but we never settled on one.” Eddie reminded him.   
Buck blew out a breath. “Okay. So yellow?”   
“Can it be darker yellow?”   
“What’s wrong with the yellow we had?”   
“It looks like crap!” Eddie complained. He was never a fan of yellow in the first place.   
“Blue?” Buck asked as he grabbed a few last things, tossing them into the cart.   
“Light or Navy?” Eddie needed to know what shade of blue to buy, because knowing the stores, they’d send him home with Neon.   
“Navy?”   
“Fine. White trim?”   
“Yeah.”   
Eddie shook his head. “It took us eleven months, and a grocery store trip to decide on paint. Face it, Buck. We’re old.”   
Buck spared his husband a look as he rolled the cart to check out. “Now you agree with me?”   
Eddie scoffed. “Excuse me, but you were the one who called yourself old.”   
Buck’s eyes rolled again. “Whatever.” He started loading the belt.   
“You’re impossible sometimes.”   
“You love me anyway, Eddie.”   
“Surprisingly, yes.” They laughed as they finished loading the belt together and left the grocery store.   
***   
Once all the groceries were put away, and they each grabbed a water bottle, they got somethings done around the house. Since Buck was taller, Eddie told him he was the one that was cleaning out the gutters. Buck grumbled but did it as Eddie held the ladder and admired his husband's ass. They got the rest of the outside chores that could be done through the muck, done, and then headed inside to warm up.   
Buck made them lunch and afterward, they settled into the couch. Eddie turned on the record player, keeping it low, content to just listen to music for the day. Buck rested his head on Eddie’s thigh and read a book as Eddie’s fingers moved through his hair. As the record player changed songs, Buck began to read out loud. Eddie closed his eyes and let the words from the pages and those that Buck spoke, paint pictures behind his eyelids. It was the most relaxing Saturday they’d had since their honeymoon to the Maldives.   
Sometime later, Buck got up to start dinner and Eddie switched the music to a new record. They were safe, content, and happy. Eddie no longer had to worry about looking over his shoulder about the next worst thing. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was right where he needed to be. Home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can still come scream at me on my Tumblr. I promise I'm around sometimes. @Kitkat0723


End file.
